I Can't Do This
by Lara Knight
Summary: "Okay, so do you see? You have to see. I can't do this, any of this. So whatever it is or was its got to stop and it's got to stop now. You get it? It's over." Beca said firmly and stepped past Chloe who seemed to still be taking in what she had said. BECHLOE!


**Authors Note: Written at 4 in the morning because I couldn't get Beca and Chloe off my mind enough to sleep.**

* * *

Beca barged into Chloe's hotel room with a determined look on her face.

"Come in." Chloe offered bubbly as always. Beca took a few steps away from the red head and stood there for a second as if she was getting up the courage for what she was going to say.

"No, no don't be happy to see me. I don't want you to be happy to see me. We need to talk." She announced taking a slow step towards Chloe who was standing near the door.

"Okay?" Chloe answered confused visibly.

"Okay, well, I'm here because I don't know what's going on, I don't. You….you make me feel something, something that I cannot feel. I'm in a relationship! I'm dating Jessie for god sake! I have a boyfriend, this man, this guy that…..He's done nothing wrong-" Beca paced the room nervously making hand gestures.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Beca stopped. She couldn't be in Chloe's room, what if it was Jessie looking for her.

Chloe went to open the door and Beca walked off into the baloney trying to cool off.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for Cynthia Rose?" A blonde maybe 20 woman asked. She seemed like a nice person but Chloe didn't have time to talk.

"23B, its that way" Chloe told the woman bluntly pointing to her right before quickly closing the door.

Chloe walked into the baloney where she found Beca starring up at either nothing or the stars.

Beca turned around immediately wanting to get this over and done with.

"Okay, so do you see? You have to see. I can't do this, any of this. So whatever it is or was its got to stop and it's got to stop now. You get it? It's over." Beca said firmly and stepped past Chloe who seemed to still be taking in what she had said.

Chloe didn't turn around she just heard the front door close and as it did it opened as again.

Chloe turned just in time as Beca reached out and grabbed her jack and pulled her into her body and pushing them towards the bed, Chloe's hands acted on instinct flying up to Beca's face cupping it.

Chloe fell onto it Beca followed kissing her again. They sat up noses touching; eyes closed shredding each other of clothing.

Chloe flipped them entangling their legs kissing the beautiful brunette at every opportunity when neither was giggling.

Beca flipped them over again going a little to far and Chloe fell off the bed.

"Ouch" She giggled she was soon joined by Beca on the floor, who needs a bed?

"Hahahahah….I'm sorry." Beca laughed with her whole mouth.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

The pair stopped, Chloe's mouth opened in surprise she hadn't had this many visitors in one night ever, Beca just looked at her with a smile still laughing. She placed her head on Chloe's grinning to her hair.

"Who's there?" Chloe called out not really wanting to leave her current position.

"Hello? Chloe? You there?" A male voice asked, Beca knew exactly who it was –why was he here?- She moved some of her muzzled hair out of her face as Chloe when to the door yelling "I'm coming, Jessie."

She opened the door breathless, a make out session with Beca Mitchell will do that to you.

"I was working out before bed, what's up?" Chloe asked trying to focus on Jessie not the hot and bothered woman now on her balcony hiding.

"I'd like some help picking a song. I'm gonna sing to Beca. She's been a bit out of it lately and I want to make her feel better for whatever she's going through. "Jessie said nicely with a charming smile that Chloe would probably find hot if Beca wasn't hotter.

"Umm..sure, what does she like?" She wiped her hands on her dressing gown.

"You know what she likes. –oh double meaning- Beca thought listening in. Something with a down beat"

"How about without you?" Chloe offered wanting to say anything that would get him away, she hated this man he didn't know what he has.

"Perfect, thanks Chloe." Jessie smiled.

"Bye" Chloe smiled, a fake smile hopefully he wouldn't notice, I mean there's a chance he didn't notice his girlfriend was gay so anything is possible.

"Bye." Jessie replied and Chloe closed the door walking straight toward where she later saw Beca.

She was gone. The badass Beca Mitchell must have scaled the building back to her room after overhearing the convocation with Jessie. –Jessie, you are the biggest cockblocker!- Chloe thought annoyed at Jessie mostly a little at Beca for running.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
